vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikalgo
|-|Ikalgo= |-|Living Dead Dolls= Summary Ikalgo (イカルゴ, Ikarugo) is an octopus-like Chimera Ant and a former Captain of Leol's Squad. After befriending Killua Zoldyck, he joins the Extermination Team in their mission to defeat the Chimera Ant King. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-B with Living Dead Dolls Name: Ikalgo Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: A few months old Classification: Chimera Ant, Fomer Captain, Nen User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Immortality (Type 2) (Chimera Ants can survive for an entire day after being decapitated), Nen Manipulation (Manipulator; Ikago is also adept at Conjuration), Body Puppetry (He can control corpses), Limited Telepathy (Ikalgo can use telepathy with other Chimera Ants), Power Absorption (He can use the former abilities of the corpses he controls), Body Control (He can turn two of his tentacles into a rifle), Surface Scaling, Underwater Breathing (Type 2; As an Octopus hybrid, Ikalgo is capable of breathing underwater), Master Marksman (He was able to tag Killua from tens of kilometres away without even seeing him just from getting his coordinates), Stealth Mastery (Ikalgo is a skilled infiltrator and his Nen ability allows him to disguise himself), Poison Manipulation (He can conjure huge fleas with anticoagulant properties, an overdoes of this can be poisonous and even Killua wasn't immune to it), High Pain Tolerance (Cutting off his tentacles does not seem to cause Ikalgo pain) Attack Potency: Wall level, City Block level with Living Dead Dolls (Ikalgo has superhuman strength being able pierce through a human skull and break rifles in half, with Living Dead Dolls his flea-bullets were able to harm Chimera Ant Arc Killua) Speed: Unknown, Hypersonic+ with Living Dead Dolls Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block level with Living Dead Dolls (He was able to harm Killua with his sniper shots) Durability: Unknown Stamina: High (As a Chimera Ant his stamina is superior to any normal Nen user) Range: Tens of metres. Tens of kilometres with Living Dead Dolls. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Ikalgo has demonstrated a high amount of intelligence during the infiltration in the Chimera Ants' palace, especially when confronting Bloster from the control room. On that occasion, he came up with a multitude of backup plans, also showing considerable analytical skills in that they were made in a matter of seconds basing on the resources at his disposal. Weaknesses: The corpses he controls rot overtime. Ikalgo can let his emotions get the best of him. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical, and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fleadom (蚤弾フリーダム Bullets of Flea):' Fleadom allows Ikalgo to turn two of his tentacles into an air rifle. When residing inside a corpse, Ikalgo can use a special kind of giant fleas as rounds for the gun; they have a vertical leap of 200 meters (approx. 656 ft 2 in), and their saliva contains anticoagulant properties so potent that not even Killua was immune to it. The flea bullets boast impressive range and muzzle velocity and are powerful enough to knock an unaware individual back a few meters. Furthermore, their trajectory did not appear to change in the slightest when Ikalgo was targeting Killua. However, they do not appear to be capable of killing the target directly, managing to draw blood but not proving lethal even when hitting a critical area such as the neck. This would be in line with Ikalgo's reluctance to kill. The fleas can be conjured only if Ikalgo is puppeteering a corpse; if he is not, he can conjure regular bullets. The air gun needs to be recharged after every shot. By pulling the trigger with an empty chamber, Ikalgo can utilize the stored air to propel himself backwards at high speed. *'Forbidden Games: Living Dead Dolls (死体と遊ぶな子供たちリビングデッドドールズ Don't Play With Corpses Children):' Ikalgo is capable of inhabiting and taking control of a corpse, manipulating its movements, and utilizing its voice and Nen abilities. When he does so, he seems to reside in the head of the host, but can apparently leave its body from other points. Although Ikalgo can manipulate a corpse, he is powerless to stop its decomposition. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Hunter Category:Immortals Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8